


The cat from somewhere else (it's not a stray I swear)

by Turtle_ier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: A piece written to prove I can write introductions, for a bet placed by a friend. I won >:)Just publishing it to get it out of my google doc folders.





	The cat from somewhere else (it's not a stray I swear)

James didn't quite know what to say, partly because he had just gotten back from an exhausting day at work, and partly because there wasn't exactly a guide book on how to talk to interdimensional cat creatures that looked like a normal siamese cat. It had even torn apart the arm of his couch in his absence, obviously bored with his three-hour overtime and wishing to entertain itself. 

“Well?” Said the cat, “What do you have to say to that?”

James managed to close his mouth. It was the first time he had managed to since getting home, and was the first opportunity to speak up, since the cat had gone on an information-dump as soon as he had arrived. 

“Um,” he said, which he didn't realise was the first thing any human had said to an alien, “I think i need a sit down. Yes. a cup of tea and a nice sit down.” 

On wobbly legs, James made his way past the half-torn sofa and into the kitchen, where he picked up his kettle (the cheapest one in the store) and filled it part way. He heard the jingle of the bell on the cat’s collar as it got off the arm of the couch and came to watch him, but the majority of the cat’s movements were inaudible in comparison to the white noise of the kettle. He pulled out a mug, then thought about it and got another one which didn't have a chip in it which he usually reserved for when his mum or Anna visited. 

Anna didn't visit too much anymore, since she didn't like his flatmates, but the mug was still clean just in case. 

“Do you want a cup?” James asked, pulling down the tea bags from the highest shelf in his kitchen, “I’ve only got oat milk, but it tastes basically the same.” 

“Oh, yes please,” the cat said, its voice muffled. When James went to look and see what it was doing, worried that it might have started tearing apart the armchair, he wished he hadn't since it was cleaning itself. He turned back to the kettle.

“Okay,” he said, still trying not to panic, “Sure.” 

James’ flat was nothing to brag about, just one in a complex of a few hundred that used to be counsel flats with neighbours that didn't know what ‘quiet after 10’ meant. The couches in the living room were second hand anyway, but the stress of having to find more was what made James reluctant to have a cat in the first place, let alone the smell. The off-white paint on the walls was discoloured in places because of the previous tenants and their smoking habits, but he and his current flatmate were responsible for the ugly green mildew-y mark behind the couch, after not airing the room throughout their first winter there. There were another two doors off the hallway, other than the one to the living room and kitchen, which lead to the bedrooms, and the door to the bathroom lead, rather unhygienically, right into their kitchen. Since it had no windows, the fan in the bathroom was always on. 

As far as £1000 a month went towards a flat in North London, it really wasn't that bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK who will read this but enjoy I guess?


End file.
